Scared
by Commander Zia
Summary: After an impossible battle two survivors are left alone to die on the battlefield. HPHG warnings: death!fic, swearing


So anyways, here we are! Death fics are a kind of fetish for me, and they're just so much fun X3 lol sadism. As for the means of death, I suppose, realistically, they probably should have died by avada kadavara or something, but for the sake of lovely, drawn out death scenes let's pretend they fought using, I dunno, that one spell Severus made up (Sectum Sempra?)or something. And Harry can be poisoned, just to mix it up :D Beware my bad writing, and enjoy the show!

* * *

"Are we going to die Harry?"

Her voice is forced and tired, her chest heaving painfully with the effort. Still holding her bleeding abdomen with her left arm she tries vainly to push herself up from where she slouches awkwardly against a tree with her feet, her wand arm too mangled to even move. Grunting as she falls back to the ground she turns her head back to him, her eyes dark and lost.

"Are we?"

He tries to nod but his head won't move, and after a minute he manages to open his mouth and form words.

"Yes."

After that an air of hopelessness settles, so thickly they feel like choking.

They're going to die _they are going to die._

"H- Hermione," He finally manages to choke out, his head still hanging down, his chin against his neck. His arms are where they were two hours ago, lying awkwardly beside him, and his body is still where it was five hours ago, leaning against a tree near the other girl in the clearing. He can feel the blood trickling from his mouth and down his chin, and his words become watery and thick. "I- I really like you Hermione."

She leans her head back and looks up at the sky, trying to ignore the streams of tears running down her cheeks. Opening her mouth tiredly she prepares to speak but after a moment she closes it again, and a silence falls, interrupted only by her occasional coughs and his ragged, labored breathing. She tries to say something again and again, but she can feel how much he means what he's said and with the weight of everything on her mind anything she could say seems so pointless.

"I- I don't wanna die."

His words come quietly, slightly blurred by the pain fogging her senses. But she can vaguely make out his shoulders shaking with silent sobs, his fingers faintly twitching as if trying to make angry fists.

"Me too." She says, her voice thick with the tears still running down her cheeks. She's scared, so _fucking_ scared. Feeling the pain begin to dull even more a wave of panic fills her and her eyes flicker open as she realized they'd fallen closed. "H- Harry…" She says it just to say it again, and the name makes a shot of fear and guilt course through her veins. If only _if only_…

"I- I was going to ask you to marry me."

She keeps speaking slowly, the words burning her throat, because the silence is scaring her. Even though her eyes ache from use she keeps them open, watching his pained breaths because they are a sign that he's still with her, still alive.

"Not right away of course, but after a few years."

She lets out a small chuckle as more tears slip down her face, sliding down her bare neck and meeting with the blood pooling in her collarbones.

Suddenly her vision begins to turn black and as it does she feels panic rush through her, and she blinks quickly to try to clear the fog.

"N- no!"

Her voice is scrapping and slightly high-pitched, and her breathing speeds up as her voice begins to grow quieter as well.

"No no no! NO!"

Her remaining hand scratching the ground uselessly she lets out another shriek, her breathing becoming even faster and more uneven as she can feel her lungs giving out but god dammit she _can't hear_ _anything!_

"No, no no no HARRY!"

Wailing loudly she turns her head from side to side violently, ignoring the agony ripping through her muscles. As she sees nothing and hears nothing she suddenly scrunches her head to her knees, her forehead pressing against her blood-soaked robes.

"Harry, Harry Harry please don't leave me alone!"

Crying quietly she feels her strength finally give out, and as her knees fall to the ground and her head falls back she sobs, her throat burning from use.

_I wish I wish I wish I wish….._

She was just so g_od damned__ scared!_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this! Sorry for the slight OOCness but I wanted some dying fluff and really, Hermione and Harry are so perfect for each other, what was JKR thinking? Strange, annoying (orange haired) things, definitely. Anyways review please, and tell me what you think! Thanks!


End file.
